The Best Home
by Windrises
Summary: C. C. is upset about how messy her and Lelouch's house is.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise and it is based on a manga.

C. C. got out of bed and started walking to the living room. She saw how messy the house was, because of Lelouch Lamperouge. She looked at the ceiling and saw that there were bags of expired chips and cookies glued up there. There was graffiti written on some of the walls and there gallons of soda on the floor.

C. C. looked a little upset while walking to Lelouch. Lelouch was watching a movie about humans fighting lamps. She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. Lelouch asked, "Why did you do that?"

C. C. said, "I'm mad at you."

Lelouch was genuinely confused about why C. C. was mad at him. Lelouch thought that he was such a perfect and fun person that he failed to instantly realize why C. C. would ever be mad at him. He wondered if he should ask C. C. about it. He was secretly hoping that she would forget about being mad at him in a few minutes so he could finish watching the lamps film. After five minutes of silence he realized that C. C. wasn't going to forget about what's going so he asked, "Why are you mad at me?"

C. C. answered, "Because you keep turning our house into a garbage dump."

Lelouch stood up and said, "I highly disagree with that. I actually think that this is the most charming home in the world."

C. C. asked, "Why did you glue food to the ceiling?"

Lelouch answered, "So I could have a second place to put my snacks."

C. C. looked around and saw that all of the lamps in the living room were broken in half. She asked, "What happened?"

Lelouch answered, "The lamps film made me realize how dangerous lamps could be so I broke all of them. I better put them in a good place." He grabbed the broken lamps and threw them out the window.

C. C. tripped over a pile of comic books that Lelouch had on the floor and fell to the ground. A bag of dirt landed on her. She angrily asked, "Why did you litter the floor with this garbage?"

Lelouch answered, "I went to Suzaku's house and filled his house with comic books. Despite stuffing four rooms of his house with comic books I still had more to get rid of so I started dumping them on the floor."

C. C. asked, "Why is there bags of dirt on the floor?"

Lelouch smiled and said, "I found some cool coupons for dirt so I wanted to get tons of dirt."

C. C. replied, "I'm going to take a shower. If you don't clean this place up by the time I get back you'll be grounded."

Lelouch laughed and said, "Yeah right. You're my girlfriend, not my boss."

C. C. replied, "Since you act so childish I have to take care of you and make you act more responsible."

Lelouch tried to look sad while asking, "Are you mad at me?"

C. C. sighed and said, "I love you Lelouch. I want to see you live up to your potential and be the heartfelt and successful hero that I know you can be. That's why your antics make me upset."

Lelouch replied, "I love you too." He kissed C. C.

C. C. smiled and said, "Start cleaning the house."

Lelouch sighed and replied, "Fine."

C. C. went to the bathroom. She started showering, but the water was twenty five degrees. She tried to turn the heat up, but it only made the water colder. Lelouch had broken the heat knob off of the shower during the previous day, because he didn't like the warm water. C. C. realized what Lelouch had done so she had an angry expression out of her face. She got on a bathrobe and went to her room and said, "I barely got a chance to warm up, but I might be able to make my hair feel toasty." She reached around to find her hairdryer, but she realized that it was gone.

C. C. partially opened the door and asked, "Where's the hairdryer?"

Lelouch answered, "I took it with me when I went to Suzaku's house. I used it to warm up the comic books. I forgot to bring it back home."

C. C. tried to hold back her anger and said, "After I get dressed the living room better look nice." Lelouch kept cleaning the living room while C. C. went to her bedroom and got on a white dress.

Fifteen minutes later C. C. walked to the living room and was shocked by how clean it was. Lelouch got rid of the junk food that was on the ceiling and the comic books and bags of dirt that were on the floor. Lelouch had wiped away graffiti that written on the living room and kitchen walls. C. C. asked, "How did you clean the living room up so fast?"

Lelouch felt proud of himself while saying, "It's super easy for me to clean up the house."

C. C. folded her arms and asked, "How come you haven't been cleaning the house up recently?"

Lelouch answered, "I never had needed or wanted to. I was pretty much indifferent to how the house looked. I don't care about fancy decorations or clean kitchens. However, you gave me a reason to have a clean house. It's what you want and there's very few things that I like more than seeing the smiles that come from your cute face."

C. C. blushed and said, "Thank you Lelouch."

Suzaku Kururugi knocked on the door. Lelouch opened the door and said, "Greetings buddy."

Suzaku handed the hairdryer to C. C. and said, "Lelouch texted me to rush down here so that I could give it to you."

C. C. smiled and said, "Thank you honey."

Lelouch replied, "You're welcome."

Suzaku looked a little annoyed and said, "I'm the one who was pressured into taking a sick day from work just so I could do this favor for you."

Lelouch was usually reluctant to show gratitude to Suzaku, but this time he hugged him and said, "Thank you."

Suzaku asked, "Can you do me a favor?"

Lelouch sighed and asked, "What is it?"

Suzaku asked, "Can you take the comic books that you stuffed into my house and put them in your house?"

Lelouch replied, "I might do that tomorrow." He closed the door.

Lelouch and C. C. sat down on the couch. Lelouch sighed and said, "You probably want to add a lot more to the house."

C. C. asked, "What are you talking about?"

Lelouch talked in an overdramatic voice while saying, "You probably want to buy fancy paintings, get eloquent chairs, and get a bunch of fancy dancy garbage."

C. C. replied, "I don't need that stuff."

Lelouch responded, "You seemed passionate about having the perfect home."

C. C. replied, "Living with you is what makes this the best home that I've ever lived it. I do ask that you keep this place from turning into a junkyard, but I don't need any fancy stuff to make this house look better. Your eccentric, but eloquent smile is the most beautiful sight that my eyes have ever stared at. There isn't any painting that could ever be as beautiful as that."

Lelouch held hands with C. C. and said, "I used to live in a palace."

C. C. asked, "Was the palace a nicer place to live in than this place?"

Lelouch shook his head and answered, "I didn't live with you so it wasn't as nice of a home."

C. C. smiled and said, "Despite how chaotic things will get I want to live with you forever."

Lelouch jokingly replied, "I want to live with myself forever too." C. C. wasn't amused by Lelouch's joke, but she was too happy to complain. She cuddled up to Lelouch. Lelouch and C. C. smiled at each other while feeling thankful to be in the best home possible.


End file.
